1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a rehabilitation device, an in particular, to a rehabilitation device functioning to assist walking.
2. Description of the Related Art
Conventional walking assistant devices comprise crutches and walkers. Users, usually use the walking assistant devices with their hands or arms for support during mobility. However, due to the manual lifting and positioning required, generally, conventional walking assistant devices are difficult for users to operate. Additionally, because conventional walking assistant devices are passive devices, application by users with special needs, such as for rehabilitation therapy after injury or surgery or assistance with walking posture, may not always be appropriate, resulting in poor results.